The present disclosure, generally, relates to an embedding of mirror, more particularly, to a method for forming an embedded mirror structure, an embedded mirror structure, a device including thereof, a waveguide integrated board including thereof, and a fabrication method for fabricating a device including thereof.
In recent years, demand for reduction of transmission loss and higher density in optical interconnects is increasing. Waveguide integrated substrates have attracted attention as a promising solution for short distance optical interconnects. In such waveguide integrated substrates, a mirror for redirecting light from/to the waveguide to/from an optical element such as a VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) or a PD (Photo-Diode) is one of the key components that can affect the overall performance. However, it is not easy to make the mirror in the waveguide structure. Furthermore, the mirror is at risk of being destroyed during subsequent formation of an interconnection between the waveguide and the optical element.
There is a need for a technique capable of efficiently fabricating an embedded mirror structure with higher accuracy that has resistance to malfunction during subsequent formation of an optical interconnect.